Hurt Then Healed
by OTPsAndFeels
Summary: Helping Nico was definitely worth it in the long run.


Percy woke abruptly with the sudden realization that he forgot to turn on his alarm the night before. Of course, this realization made him jump out of bed and almost trip over the sheets his feet were still tangled up in. On most days Percy would wake up around 6:00 AM, shower, and eat breakfast. Today however, Percy got dressed in a matter of seconds and grabbed his book bag setting out in a record time. It was already 6:53 AM by the time he had gotten out the door to head to school, that meant if he sprint he just might make it. Of course that would also entail heavy breathing and sweating, not only that but the faces of his peers staring at him as he would be the last one to take his seat.

He arrived at the school at exactly 7:01, or at least that's what his watch said. As he awkwardly walked down the winding corridors lined with locker, Percy turned a corner to see a boy being pushed up against the lockers as a group of bullies ganged up around him. Percy recognized the boy, it was the quiet kid at the back of the class who only spoke when asked a question. Percy had been fascinated with this boy, so mysterious and quiet yet so noticeable. He has the most amazing eyes, eyes that you could get lost in their depths if you stared into for too long. And his voice, it is the most amazing thing ever, its soft and velvety and has the smallest bit of an Italian accent. 'Dang it Percy, don't get distracted. You have to help Nico, not swoon over him.'

Percy was snapped out of his thoughts as soon a fist was being pulled back. He rushed over without any thought, jumped in front of Nico and yelled out for them to stop. This of course didn't stop them and the result was the possibility of a black eye if he didn't ice it soon enough. After a few insults, the bullies were gone leaving Nico on the floor and Percy watching the bullies leave.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Percy questioned as he crouched down in front of a shaking Nico

"Yeah… Perfect. You should be more concerned with yourself though, you barely know me and you wouldn't want to anyway. I'm useless, might as well not even be in this world anymore, I hardly doubt anyone will miss me…" The last comment was a whisper, an almost unheard murmur. However this last comment was what sent Nico into a fit of tears as he curled in on himself. The sight made Percy want to comfort him, hold him and help him through the pain.

"You're not worthless, you're amazing, you are beautiful. If they told you that your life is meaningless then I will punch them for you, how does that sound? No ones life is meaningless, no one is worthless. Do you think I didn't notice you when you were comforting Selena after her boyfriend's death? You've helped a lot of people and those people would hate to see you die. Heck, I barely know you and I would hate to see you die. It may seem impossible that things will get better but trust me they will." Nico looked up with glistening eyes and a tear streaked face, only to have his cheeks turn red as he realized what Percy had just said.

"Did you just say i'm beautiful?"

"What? No, never, why would I say that?" Percy's face was redder than a cherry as a stuttered and an edge of panic rose in his voice. Finally, Percy just lets out a loud sigh and sits back against the lockers besides Nico. "Yes I did, sorry…" Percy's voice is high and sheepish.

"I'm going to get to class now, i'm already late enough." Percy says awkwardly and stands up to leave. Before going though, he grabs Nico's hand to lift him up which causes Nico to fall forward. Percy catches him and then helps him stand fully. With Nico so close, Percy has the sudden urge to kiss him. He blushes and looks down and then back up to Nico, his gaze finally landing on Nico's lips. His lips, they look so soft and plump. He can't even imagine what they must feel like under his. He doesn't have to though…

"Percy? You can kiss me you know, since you seem to be so transfixed on my lips all of a sudden." Nico says, his cheeks blushing redder and redder by the second. Suddenly though, Percy's arm snake around Nico's waist to pull him closer. There lips meet and it's like heaven has prepared for this day for years and years. At first the kiss is small, Nico's soft lips meeting Percy's chapped ones. They pull apart in seconds but with a nod of approval, Percy kisses Nico as if nothing else mattered. Nico's lips are warm and soft and they taste faintly like maple syrup. It's amazing, their lips move as one and after a few minutes of that they pull apart.

"So, would you like to go on a date with me this Friday? We could go to the movies, the new Star Wars just came out." Nico asked.

"Oh my gosh, I've wanted to see that so bad but my mother is keen on overwhelming me with chores when I try to go see it. Just because I'm going alone does not mean i am free to do housework!" Nico giggles at that and I swear his giggle was the most perfect thing in all of time and space.

"So is that a yes?"

"It's a yes!"


End file.
